The Final Journey
Read also: The Final Journey Dialogues '' '''The Final Journey' (Case #23) is the twenty-third case of the game and the second case in the Historical Center district. Case Background The victim was Daniel Taylor, who was found dead in his attic with no visible wound on his body. The killer was the victim's girlfriend, Lily Robinson. Daniel wanted to leave Grimsborough and go to Australia with or without Lily, but Lily did not want to leave the city since it was her home and she belonged there. Even her grandmother felt discarded when Daniel warned that he was leaving anyway. According to Lily, she and Daniel were soulmates and she could not let her love go away from her. So without any other choice, Lily poisoned Daniel with a deadly flower called Ultimum Viaticum (or 'Last Journey'). Victim *'Daniel Taylor '(found lying dead in his attic with no visible wound on his body) Murder Weapon *'Ultimum Viaticum '(A Poisonous Plant) Killer *'Lily Robinson' Suspects Lily Robinson.png|Lily Robinson Victoria Taylor.png|Victoria Taylor Gertrude Piccadilly.png|Gertrude Piccadilly Molly Robinson.png|Molly Robinson Charles Parker.png|Charles Parker Killer's Profile *The killer likes gardening. *The killer has pollen on their clothes. *The killer wears Alligators. *The killer wears this motif. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes 1. Dusty Attic.png|Dusty Attic 2. Attic Corner.png|Attic Corner 3. Tea Room.png|Tea Room 4. Tea Table.png|Tea Table Ghouse.png|Greenhouse 6. Plants.png|Plants Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Dusty Attic. (Clues: Victim's Body, Phone, Backpack) *Autospy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Phone. (00:30:00) *Talk to Lily Robinson. *Examine Backpack. (Clue: Ticket) *Talk to Victoria Taylor. *Investigate Tea Room. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Gertrude's Message) *Talk to Gertude Piccadilly. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. *Investigate Tea Table. (Clue: Cup of Tea) *Examine Cup of Tea. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00) *Talk to Molly Robinson. *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Pile of Flowers) *Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Flower) *Analyze Flower. (06:00:00) *Talk to Charles Parker. *Talk to Lily Robinson. *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Shoeprint) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Alligators Shoeprint) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Talk to Charles Parker. *Investigate Attic Corner. (Clues: Alligators, Torn Note) *Examine Alligators. (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA. (00:30:00) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Note) *Talk to Molly Robinson. *Talk to Victoria Taylor. *Examine Garden Shears. (Result: Fibres) *Analyze Fibres. (06:00:00) *Investigate Plants. (Clue: Garden Gloves) *Examine Garden Gloves. (Result: Pollen) *Analyze Pollen. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly about her troubles. *Investigate Tea Room. (Clue: Broken China) *Examine Broken China (Result: China Teapot) *Give back her teapot to Gertude Piccadilly. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Victoria Taylor about her problems. *Investigate Dusty Attic. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Photos) *Give the photos back to Victoria Taylor. (Reward: 200 XP) *Talk to Charles Parker about his plants. *Investigate Plants. (Clue: Pile of Flowers) *Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Rotten Hydrangea) *Analyze Rotten Hydrangea. (03:00:00) *Explain the disease to Charles Parker. (Reward: Overall, Botanist Hat) *Investigate Next Case. (2 stars) Trivia *After the arrest of Lily Robinson, Jones says there is a new exhibit at the local museum, which is likely a reference to the next case, Anatomy of a Murder. *This case, The Secret Experiments (Case #21), and The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30) are the only cases which shows the flashback of the murder. *This case, Murder on Campus, At the End of the Rope, An Elementary Murder and The Rorschach Reaper are the only cases that include only one male suspect. *This and Anatomy of a Murder are the only cases where Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at all. He is only mentioned speaking on the phone to Jones. Category:Cases Category:Historical Center